The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone/Gallery
Prologue The Sugarcube Corner S5E8.png Gummy on the table S5E8.png Gummy covered in cream S5E8.png Pinkie stirring fast S5E8.png Pinkie "...bake!" S5E8.png|Uh, Pinkie...? Pinkie smiling while Gummy is covered in cream S5E8.png|Wow, no "Squee!" - that's a first. Pinkie stirring a pan S5E8.png Pinkie "super-special" S5E8.png Pinkie "triple-chocolate" S5E8.png Pinkie "fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!" S5E8.png Pinkie with hooves on her face smiling S5E8.png Pinkie looking at Gummy with her head upside down S5E8.png Gummy licking the cream off of him S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at nutty meringue S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at chocolate ganache S5E8.png Pinkie "praline and nuts" S5E8.png Pinkie taking a bit of the cocoa-flavored buttercream S5E8.png Pinkie eating buttercream S5E8.png|Uh, Pinkie...! Pinkie "that's fifteen hours of pure baking bliss!" S5E8.png Pinkie taking out food from the oven S5E8.png Pinkie closes oven while her cutie mark glows S5E8.png|Pinkie...? Pinkie "Okay, Gummy" S5E8.png Pinkie "we're ready to start prepping the second layer!" S5E8.png Pinkie hears cutie mark glow S5E8.png|Pinkie, your cutie mark! Pinkie cleaning her flank with her tail S5E8.png Pinkie notices her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie gasping S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at her glowing cutie mark S5E8.png Pinkie side-by-side with Gummy S5E8.png Pinkie "The map!" S5E8.png|"The map!" Gummy licking the cream off of Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie at the door "Could you take over for a bit?" S5E8.png Pinkie "Hopefully this'll be quick" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll just measure the baking powder for you" S5E8.png Pinkie squee S5E8.png|Ah, there it is! Pinkie "you can drizzle some of the ganache over it" S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png|Ooh! Better hurry! Pinkie putting a whisk into Gummy's mouth S5E8.png|Pinkie: "I know you can do this, Gummy! You're the best alligator baker..." Pinkie "...I've ever met!" S5E8.png|"...I've ever met!" Pinkie kisses Gummy S5E8.png|Eww! A heart appears S5E8.png|Aww! Gummy left alone S5E8.png Gummy falls down on the table S5E8.png|Doesn't look like Gummy's going to be much help here. In Twilight's castle / History lesson #1: The rise of Griffonstone Twilight looking at Griffonstone on the Cutie Map S5E8.png|"Giant" Princess Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks spinning around Griffonstone S5E8.png Twilight levitating the book Bygone Griffons of Greatness S5E8.png Twilight "but griffons were known to be" S5E8.png Rainbow "Rude, insensitive bullies?" S5E8.png|Stereotyping much, Rainbow Dash? Twilight "You mean Gilda?" S5E8.png|"You mean Gilda?" Rainbow "she was a total jerk to all my friends" S5E8.png|Somepony's still disgruntled by Gilda's betrayal. Rainbow "especially Pinkie Pie!" S5E8.png|"Especially Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie "She was a bit of a party pooper" S5E8.png Rainbow "Mm-hmm" S5E8.png Twilight "maybe Gilda was a little rude" S5E8.png Twilight "You still get to go to Griffonstone" S5E8.png Twilight "and according to this book" S5E8.png|That's a thick book! Twilight and Pinkie reading the book S5E8.png Griffons hoarding money S5E8.png King Grover presents the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Grover with the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Griffons flying with the Griffonstone castle in the background S5E8.png Griffons on the ground of Griffonstone S5E8.png Rainbow "And why do you care so much about griffons anyway?" S5E8.png Twilight "It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious" S5E8.png Twilight levitates Bygone Griffons of Greatness book S5E8.png Twilight sees Griffonstone on the Cutie Map S5E8.png Pinkie on Twilight's head S5E8.png Pinkie "Just me and Rainbow Dash?" S5E8.png Rainbow "you can totally take my place if you want" S5E8.png Rainbow yawning S5E8.png Rainbow goes to napping S5E8.png Pinkie "you are the Princess of Friendship" S5E8.png Twilight "No, no" S5E8.png Twilight "to go to the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria" S5E8.png Twilight "and see the actual idol that unites an entire species" S5E8.png Twilight "which would be super amazing" S5E8.png Twilight "I'm sure it would've said so" S5E8.png Twilight pauses S5E8.png|Why not me, map? Twilight making the Cutie Map disappear S5E8.png Twilight "I'll stay here and do important princessy things" S5E8.png Twilight unhappy S5E8.png Pinkie "come on, Dashie!" S5E8.png Rainbow sees Pinkie S5E8.png Rainbow "Fine..." S5E8.png Pinkie "That's the spirit!" S5E8.png|"That's the spirit!" Pinkie blowing party horn S5E8.png Rainbow expression S5E8.png|What spirit? Traveling to Griffonstone The Friendship Express traveling S5E8.png Pinkie asks Rainbow what she's reading S5E8.png Rainbow holding a book written by Twilight S5E8.png Pinkie getting candy S5E8.png Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png|"And then some." Rainbow "It's like Twilight herself in book form" S5E8.png|"It's like Twilight herself in book form!" Rainbow imitating Twilight "Always carry plenty of bits" S5E8.png|''"Always carry plenty of bits."'' Rainbow imitating Twilight "as long as you share the wealth" S5E8.png|''"The griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth."'' Rainbow closes book S5E8.png|It's not Rainbow Dash's first imitation of somepony, either. Rainbow surprised S5E8.png|"Ashleigh Ball imitating Tara Strong poorly," as one YouTuber put it. Pinkie paying a lot of bits S5E8.png|Pinkie, you're wasting bits that could be for something important! Rainbow looking serious at Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie swallowing S5E8.png Pinkie "can I borrow some bits?" S5E8.png|"Can I borrow some bits?" Rainbow rolls her eyes S5E8.png|Ugh, Pinkie, weren't you listening to my imitation of Twilight? Rainbow facehoof S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow out of the train S5E8.png Rainbow tightens rope S5E8.png Pinkie putting stuff on Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie smiles and Rainbow unhappy S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow looks up S5E8.png Griffonstone on top of a mountain S5E8.png Rainbow walking while Pinkie hops S5E8.png|Hey, nice hats! Rainbow looks at Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie hops from one stepping-stone pillar to another S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow traveling through a bridge S5E8.png Rainbow jumps to another ledge S5E8.png|Just a hop, skip... Pinkie jumps to another ledge S5E8.png|...and a jump. Rock debris falling down S5E8.png|GAH!!! Pinkie smiling and Rainbow looking tired S5E8.png Pinkie pointing and Rainbow smiling S5E8.png|Rainbow, look! Pinkie points up to Griffonstone S5E8.png|We're almost there! Rainbow shocked S5E8.png|Define "almost." Rainbow looking tired and Pinkie looking happy S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie smiling S5E8.png Rainbow back to being serious S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie walking S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie approaches the entrance to Griffonstone S5E8.png Pinkie "Twilight should've come along!" S5E8.png Pinkie "...that Griffonstone is... " S5E8.png Pinkie shocked S5E8.png Griffonstone a 'total dump' S5E8.png Arriving at Griffonstone / History lesson #2: The decline of Griffonstone Griffon on a branch S5E8.png Branch breaks S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow walking in Griffonstone S5E8.png|Are those two griffons playing Dungeons & Dragons? Nerd alert! Pinkie trying to get the attention of a griffon S5E8.png Pinkie "This is Griffonstone, right?" S5E8.png Griffon moves Pinkie to another spot S5E8.png Pinkie "that wasn't very nice" S5E8.png Rainbow "These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be" S5E8.png Pinkie "so we can ask the king what's going on" S5E8.png Pinkie hears Gilda's voice S5E8.png Pinkie sees Gilda S5E8.png|Well, hello, Gilda. Long time no see. Rainbow says Gilda's name S5E8.png|"Hello, Gilda." Gilda says Dash's name S5E8.png|"Dash." Pinkie says her name S5E8.png|"Pinkie!" Rainbow "What are you doing here?" S5E8.png|"What are you doing here?" Gilda "I'm a griffon?" S5E8.png Gilda "What's your excuse" S5E8.png Gilda calling Pinkie and Rainbow dweebs S5E8.png Pinkie "These 'dweebs' are here..." S5E8.png Pinkie "...to help Griffonstone!" S5E8.png Gilda asks "Help it what?" S5E8.png Pinkie "we're not really sure!" S5E8.png Pinkie "But it involves a map" S5E8.png Pinkie "and our cutie marks" S5E8.png Pinkie "and a problem, and" S5E8.png Gilda "Bored now!" S5E8.png Pinkie wants to know where the Idol of Boreas is S5E8.png Gilda laughing S5E8.png Gilda "Don't tell me you really believe in that thing" S5E8.png Gilda hears Grampa Gruff S5E8.png Grampa Gruff coughing and wheezing S5E8.png Grampa Gruff falls off S5E8.png Gruff "It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!" S5E8.png Gilda "Now you got Grampa Gruff started!" S5E8.png Gruff 'I'll tell you the whole tragic tale' S5E8.png |Mad-Eye Moody? Is that you? Grampa Gruff wants some bits S5E8.png Rainbow sighs S5E8.png Two bits on Grampa Gruff's hand S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looking at bits S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looking close at the bit S5E8.png Grampa Gruff bites the bit S5E8.png Grampa Gruff puts two bits on his head S5E8.png Grampa Gruff tells a story S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie looking at each other S5E8.png Grampa Gruff tells the tale while Gilda imitates him S5E8.png|Uh, Gilda, Grandpa Gruff's blind eye is on the other side. Grampa Gruff looks at Gilda S5E8.png|Innocent! Rainbow looks at Pinkie laughing S5E8.png|Hey, Gilda may be a jerk, but she's a funny jerk! Gruff "to the heart of every griffon that saw it!" S5E8.png Gruff "We were the envy of all other species" S5E8.png King Guto, the guards, and the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Guto S5E8.png Arimaspi looking at King Guto S5E8.png Arimaspi smashes the window S5E8.png Guards dodging Arimaspi's fist S5E8.png Guards trying to fight Arimaspi S5E8.png Arimaspi attacks the guards S5E8.png Guards on the floor S5E8.png Arimaspi sees the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Arimaspi escapes the castle S5E8.png Arimaspi escaping S5E8.png The guards prevent Arimaspi from escaping S5E8.png Lightning strikes the bridge S5E8.png Arimaspi falls into the Abysmal Abyss with the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png King Guto without the Idol of Boreas.png Gruff "and we all lived miserably ever after" S5E8.png Grampa Gruff ends his story S5E8.png Pinkie teary-eyed S5E8.png Gruff "Tough tailfeathers!" S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie looks up S5E8.png Pinkie "No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto" S5E8.png Pinkie "Who would want to record a history that sad?" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie hears Gilda S5E8.png Gilda "Do we look sad to you?" S5E8.png|No, you don't look sad. More like pitiful. The former pedestal for the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Rainbow "I think I know why the map sent us here" S5E8.png Rainbow "bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone!" S5E8.png Gilda "typical pony hero complex" S5E8.png Gilda "None of us care about that dumb old idol" S5E8.png Gilda "that's the way we like it!" S5E8.png Pinkie on Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie "The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem!" S5E8.png Gilda "The only problem Griffonstone has" S5E8.png Gilda "is you!" S5E8.png Gilda flying through a hole on the wall S5E8.png Pinkie falls down S5E8.png Pinkie stand back up S5E8.png Pinkie thinking S5E8.png Rainbow "We're gonna find that treasure" S5E8.png Pinkie sees Rainbow flying S5E8.png Rainbow flies fast S5E8.png Rainbow stops to hear Pinkie S5E8.png Rainbow "taking a bunch of pictures" S5E8.png Pinkie "She mentioned finding answers at the library" S5E8.png Book thrown onto Pinkie's face S5E8.png Pinkie sees the book S5E8.png Twilight's book S5E8.png Rainbow "at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas" S5E8.png Rainbow flies off S5E8.png Pinkie Pie thinking S5E8.png Trying to spread positivity / Trying to find the idol Rainbow enters a shop S5E8.png Rainbow "and save Griffonstone!" S5E8.png Rainbow opens one eye S5E8.png Rainbow's smile ends S5E8.png Door falls down S5E8.png Rainbow tells the shopkeeper what she wants S5E8.png Shopkeeper "And I'll need some bits" S5E8.png Rainbow face S5E8.png|No surprise Pinkie hopping towards Gilda S5E8.png Gilda sees Pinkie hopping beside the carriage S5E8.png Gilda "Word on what street?" S5E8.png Pinkie "maybe not this street" S5E8.png Pinkie "your library is the talk of the town" S5E8.png Gilda points Pinkie to the library S5E8.png Gilda wants Pinkie to leave her alone S5E8.png Pinkie sees Gilda leaving S5E8.png Pinkie at the ruins of the library S5E8.png A book with a torn page S5E8.png Pinkie sees the ruins of the library S5E8.png Pinkie sees something S5E8.png Pinkie sees the statue of King Grover S5E8.png Pinkie "It's sad what happened to your town, King" S5E8.png Pinkie removes the book off of the King Grover statue's face S5E8.png Pinkie "This can't all be because of a missing hunk of gold" S5E8.png Pinkie being a ventriloquist S5E8.png Pinkie "you old charmer!" S5E8.png|Why, thank you, Grover, you old charmer. Statue King Grover's lower beak falls off S5E8.png|By the way, your lower jaw is missing. Pinkie walking while GIlda puts her carriage down S5E8.png Pinkie looking S5E8.png Two griffons acidentally hit each other S5E8.png Two griffons walking away from each other S5E8.png Pinkie "I know what Griffonstone needs!" S5E8.png |"I know what Griffonstone needs!" Gilda holding a scone S5E8.png|"Fewer ponies?" Gilda releases the scone from her hand S5E8.png Pinkie "A song!" S5E8.png Pinkie "I've got a super song" S5E8.png Pinkie "even the most grumpy griffon grin!" S5E8.png Pinkie about to sing S5E8.png Gilda stops Pinkie from singing S5E8.png|No singing here Gilda points her finger S5E8.png A sign not allowing singing S5E8.png|I didn't know that singing is not allowed in Griffonstone. Pinkie Pie "musical numbers with no singing?" S5E8.png Gilda "lack of uplifting musical numbers" S5E8.png Pinkie "how about a party?" S5E8.png Pinkie "it's a good cheer!" S5E8.png Pinkie "Where's your party store?" S5E8.png Gilda looking serious S5E8.png|Sorry, no party store here. Pinkie "No party store?" S5E8.png Pinkie "how about cake?" S5E8.png Pinkie "Nothing cheers folks up like cake!" S5E8.png Pinkie "Where's a bakery?" S5E8.png Gilda groaning S5E8.png|Bakery? Cake? Are you SERIOUS?! Pinkie "No singing" S5E8.png|"No singing..." Pinkie "no parties" S5E8.png|"...no parties..." Pinkie shakes Gilda S5E8.png|"...no bakery?!" Pinkie "What is this place?!" S5E8.png|"What is this place?!" Gilda yells "at any time!" S5E8.png Pinkie on the wall S5E8.png Pinkie "Well, that just takes the cake" S5E8.png Pinkie "It can't take the cake" S5E8.png Pinkie "Or muffins!" S5E8.png Pinkie "Or griffon scones!" S5E8.png Gilda "That's my specialty" S5E8.png Pinkie "I'll buy one!" S5E8.png Gilda takes a scone S5E8.png Gilda pulls away the scone before Pinkie bites it S5E8.png Gilda demands bits from Pinkie S5E8.png Pinkie pulls her hair S5E8.png A bit in the air S5E8.png Pinkie with a bit S5E8.png Pinkie gives one bit to Gilda S5E8.png Gilda holds the bit S5E8.png Gilda puts a scone into Pinkie's mouth S5E8.png Pinkie chewing the scone S5E8.png|Totally not the best. Gilda "Well?" S5E8.png Pinkie chewing scone S5E8.png|At least it's not as bad as Sugar Belle's disgusting muffins. Pinkie feeling pain from chewing the scone S5E8.png|On the other hand, those weren't quite as painful to eat. Gilda "That's my Grampa Gruff's secret recipe" S5E8.png Pinkie broke a tooth S5E8.png|Ouch! Pinkie feels pain from broken tooth S5E8.png Gilda "No refunds" S5E8.png Gilda "sell enough of these so that I can leave" S5E8.png Pinkie spits out pieces of her teeth S5E8.png Pinkie "I can help you with that!" S5E8.png Pinkie with broken teeth S5E8.png|Ugh! Her poor dentist is going to have a conniption! Rainbow with the shopkeeper S5E8.png Rainbow asks shopkeeper to tighten the strap on her helmet S5E8.png Shopkeeper demands bits S5E8.png Rainbow tightens the strap with her wing S5E8.png|It's cheaper to do it yourself. Rainbow asks how deep the Abysmal Abyss is S5E8.png Shopkeeper "How deep are your pockets" S5E8.png RD "Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits" S5E8.png|"Don't you griffons ever talk about anything but bits?" Shopkeeper demands bits from Rainbow S5E8.png|"Give me some bits, and I'll answer." Rainbow "No wonder Gilda's such a delight" S5E8.png Pinkie eating Gilda's scone S5E8.png|Well, this one appears to be better. Pinkie "Grampa Gruff's recipe is good" S5E8.png Pinkie "but it's missing one important ingredient" S5E8.png Gilda "Friendship?" S5E8.png Pinkie "Baking powder" S5E8.png Pinkie getting baking powder from her mane S5E8.png Pinkie with baking powder S5E8.png Pinkie puts the scones inside the oven S5E8.png|Acorn scones? Hmm. Those actually look pretty good! Pinkie accidentally hits Gilda by throwing her glove S5E8.png Greta sniffing the smell of scones being cooked S5E8.png Greta gets accidentally hit by another griffon S5E8.png Pinkie and Gilda sees Greta on the ground S5E8.png Gilda calls Greta's name S5E8.png Gilda helps Greta get up S5E8.png Greta moves her arm away from Gilda S5E8.png|Don't touch me! Pinkie "I saw that, Gilda!" S5E8.png Pinkie "You may act like a gruff, grumbling griffon" S5E8.png Pinkie pointing at Gilda S5E8.png Gilda "What are you talking about?" S5E8.png Pinkie "You just helped your friend up" S5E8.png Gilda "What" S5E8.png Greta walking unhappily S5E8.png Gilda "We don't have friends here!" S5E8.png Gilda "but you saw how that turned out" S5E8.png Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png|A derped epiphany. Pinkie "Oh my gosh" S5E8.png Pinkie runs off to find Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda "See ya" S5E8.png Rainbow and the shopkeeper looks down into the abyss S5E8.png Rainbow flies down to the abyss S5E8.png Rainbow gets blown up by the abyss's wind S5E8.png Rainbow back on the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow "totally got my answer there" S5E8.png Shopkeeper holding a rope S5E8.png Rainbow goes down into the abyss S5E8.png The rope about to snap S5E8.png Rope snaps S5E8.png Rainbow falls down S5E8.png Rainbow tries to fly S5E8.png Rainbow gets blown away S5E8.png Rainbow on a small ledge S5E8.png Rainbow 'Throw me another rope!' S5E8.png Shopkeeper asks Rainbow for bits S5E8.png Rainbow shakes her head S5E8.png|Out of bits. Shopkeeper shrugs S5E8.png|Well, your loss. Rainbow screams for help S5E8.png Zooming out from the Abysmal Abyss S5E8.png Clouds blocking the view of the Abysmal Abyss S5E8.png|Oops! Must've zoomed out too far! Helping Rainbow / Reminiscing Rainbow puts a bandage around her leg S5E8.png Rainbow tightens bandage S5E8.png Rainbow looks down from the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow tries to fly but is blown away by the wind S5E8.png Rainbow hits the cliffside S5E8.png Rainbow Dash back on the ledge S5E8.png Rainbow yelling S5E8.png Rainbow hears Pinkie S5E8.png Rainbow sees Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Pinkie looks at Rainbow from a ledge S5E8.png Rainbow wants Pinkie to get back S5E8.png|"Pinkie, you get back here!" Pinkie "Yeah?" S5E8.png Pinkie hearing Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie on the ledge "Let me look" S5E8.png Rainbow waiting S5E8.png Pinkie "One rope coming up!" S5E8.png Rope falls down around Rainbow S5E8.png Rainbow looking angry at Pinkie S5E8.png|That's not what I meant, Pinkie. Pinkie "We need help" S5E8.png Pinkie runs away S5E8.png Pinkie "Don't go anywhere!" S5E8.png|"Don't go anywhere!" Rainbow "Where does she think I'm gonna go?" S5E8.png|"Where does she think I'm gonna go?" Rainbow panics after a piece of the cliff falls out from down under S5E8.png|Down, maybe? Rainbow back on the ledge scared S5E8.png|"I hope I don't go anywhere!" Gilda pulling scones out of the oven S5E8.png Gilda samples a freshly baked scone S5E8.png Gilda thinks the scone tastes good S5E8.png Pinkie alerts Gilda about Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie asks Gilda for help to save Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda "not my problem" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "she's your friend!" S5E8.png Gilda "used to be" S5E8.png Pinkie "can't you remember when she was?" S5E8.png Gilda remembers her friendship with Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda reminiscing S5E8.png Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Young Gilda standing alone S5E8.png|Aww, Gilda was so cute as a fledgling! Young Gilda wants to fly with the Pegasi S5E8.png Young Rainbow soars past Gilda S5E8.png Young Gilda startled by Rainbow S5E8.png Young Gilda back on the ground S5E8.png Young Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score S5E8.png Young Hoops teasing Gilda S5E8.png Young Rainbow blows clouds in the Boy Bullies' faces S5E8.png Rainbow "she just doesn't want to make you look bad" S5E8.png Young Rainbow speeds away from the Boy Bullies S5E8.png Young Rainbow says hi to Gilda S5E8.png Young Gilda shyly introduces herself S5E8.png|Didn't expect her to be shy, did you? Young Rainbow teasing "you sure about that?" S5E8.png Young Gilda cracks a smile S5E8.png Rainbow "those guys won't give you any more guff" S5E8.png Young Rainbow extends a hoof to Gilda S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda fly together S5E8.png Rainbow and Gilda fly through cloud rings S5E8.png Young Gilda flying impressively S5E8.png Young Rainbow "you're awesome!" S5E8.png Young Gilda "you too, Rainbow Dash!" S5E8.png Young Boy Bullies watch Rainbow and Gilda S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda fly around the clouds S5E8.png Young Rainbow "let's show these guys how it's done!" S5E8.png Rainbow and Gilda crash through the Boy Bullies S5E8.png Young Gilda sings the Junior Speedsters chant S5E8.png|Return of the Junior Speedsters chant. Young Rainbow spinning around S5E8.png Young Rainbow doing a daring dive S5E8.png Young Rainbow and Gilda chanting together S5E8.png|Those two made an adorable pair. Gilda getting teary-eyed S5E8.png|Aww, Gilda, you're crying. Gilda wipes her tears away S5E8.png Gilda begrudgingly agrees to help S5E8.png Gilda "that doesn't make me her friend" S5E8.png|"That doesn't make me her friend!" Pinkie Pie "duly noted" S5E8.png|"Duly noted." Gilda walking past Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Pinkie faces the fourth wall "except it does!" S5E8.png|"Except it does!" You know it, Pinkie! Escaping the Abyss Rainbow's ledge continues to crumbles away S5E8.png Rainbow Dash scared S5E8.png Rainbow blown by the Abyss wind S5E8.png Rainbow hears Gilda's voice S5E8.png Rainbow looks up to see Gilda S5E8.png Gilda rappelling down the Abyss wall S5E8.png|"Hang on, loser! I'm coming!" Rainbow "what took you so long, doofus?" S5E8.png|"What took you so long, doofus?" Gilda dives to Rainbow Dash's rescue S5E8.png Gilda swept away by the Abyss winds S5E8.png Gilda grabs onto the rock wall with her claws S5E8.png Rainbow falling to her doom S5E8.png|Oh no! Pinkie Pie cries out Rainbow's name S5E8.png Pinkie Pie ties a rope around herself S5E8.png|Not that rope, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie jumps into the Abysmal Abyss S5E8.png Pinkie Pie diving past Gilda S5E8.png Gilda dragged along by Pinkie's stunt S5E8.png Rainbow plummets into the Abyss S5E8.png Pinkie Pie diving with teary eyes S5E8.png Gilda frightened S5E8.png Pinkie Pie grabs Rainbow in midair S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow falling into the Abyss S5E8.png Gilda grabs onto another ledge S5E8.png Gilda looking up at something S5E8.png Gilda surprised by Arimaspi's skull S5E8.png|Whoa! Looks like Arimaspi did pay for his crimes after all! Gilda notices something shining S5E8.png Gilda finds the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Gilda reaches out to the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Gilda slowly drags the Idol of Boreas closer S5E8.png Gilda struggles to grab the Idol S5E8.png Rainbow slipping out of Pinkie's grip S5E8.png The Idol of Boreas about to fall S5E8.png Gilda reaches for the Idol of Boreas again S5E8.png Rainbow struggles to hold onto Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Gilda forced to make a choice S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow being pulled upward S5E8.png Gilda pulling Pinkie and Rainbow to safety S5E8.png Gilda pulling on the rope S5E8.png Pinkie and Rainbow collapse onto the ledge S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow look at the Idol S5E8.png The Idol of Boreas falls off the ledge S5E8.png|Ohh! The Idol of Boreas is lost forever S5E8.png|Probably would've been saved if Gilda had pulled up Rainbow and Pinkie before trying to grab it. Gilda "you're more important to me" S5E8.png|A change of heart. Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow group hug S5E8.png Ledge start to crumble underneath Gilda and ponies S5E8.png|Uh-oh! Not out of danger yet! Pinkie Pie fumbling with the rope S5E8.png Pinkie Pie fasten rope tightly around Rainbow S5E8.png|UH! Not so tight, Pinkie! Gilda climbs up while tied to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Gilda becomes a friend Gilda apologizes to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie accepts Gilda's apology S5E8.png Rainbow "sorry we didn't get your idol back" S5E8.png Rainbow sad "we'll never be able to solve" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I was trying to tell you!" S5E8.png Pinkie explains "the map didn't send us here" S5E8.png Pinkie explains "replace it with something better!" S5E8.png Gilda "nothing's better than gold to a griffon" S5E8.png Pinkie holding Gilda uncomfortably close S5E8.png Pinkie "learn to care about each other again" S5E8.png Gilda pondering on Pinkie's words S5E8.png Pinkie "you don't need some golden idol" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "you just need each other" S5E8.png Rainbow impressed by Pinkie Pie S5E8.png Rainbow "that was... really sappy" S5E8.png Pinkie Pie "what can I say?" S5E8.png Greta crosses in front of Rainbow, Pinkie, and Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie Pie encourages Gilda to make a friend S5E8.png Gilda biting her lower lip S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie encouraging Gilda S5E8.png Gilda flying with a tray of scones S5E8.png Rainbow Dash unsure S5E8.png Rainbow observes Gilda and Greta S5E8.png Greta refuses Gilda's offering S5E8.png Gilda offering Greta a scone S5E8.png Pinkie Pie gives Rainbow a sly look S5E8.png Gilda "until I gave her the scone" S5E8.png Gilda "she tried it and said it tasted good!" S5E8.png Gilda "the first nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!" S5E8.png Rainbow notices Pinkie's cutie mark S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie's cutie marks glow again S5E8.png Pinkie in a baking powder 'commercial' S5E8.png Pinkie Pie's baking powder commercial S5E8.png Rainbow "we'd better be heading home" S5E8.png Gilda yelling "what?!" S5E8.png Gilda "spread friendship here by myself?!" S5E8.png Gilda "I haven't even made one single friend yet!" S5E8.png Rainbow Dash "no, you haven't" S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Rainbow are friends now S5E8.png Pinkie Pie in tears "hugging now!" S5E8.png Gilda, Pinkie, and Dash Hugging S05E8.png Gilda asking Rainbow if she'll come back to visit S5E8.png Rainbow Dash "just try and stop us!" S5E8.png Gilda prying Pinkie Pie off of her S5E8.png Gilda waves goodbye to Pinkie and Rainbow S5E8.png Pinkie looking back to the statue S5E8.png Gilda and Greta sharing griffon scones S5E8.png Twinkle in King Grover's statue's eye S5E8.png Pinkie says goodbye to King Grover's statue S5E8.png Rainbow asks Pinkie who she's talking to S5E8.png Rainbow looks at Pinkie like she's weird S5E8.png Rainbow and Pinkie leaving Griffonstone S5E8.png Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png|No work done whatsoever. Promotional MLP Season 5 promo shot.png|Promo from Discovery Family. Includes Griffonstone. pl:The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone/Galeria